Conventionally, cast-in-place (or poured-in-place) concrete beams and columns are poured in wooden forms. After the beams and columns sufficiently cure, the wooden forms are removed and discarded, creating a large amount of wasted lumber. Furthermore, such wooden forms require extensive bracing and shoring. This method is also very time consuming, labor intensive and requires a large amount of on-site cast-in-place concrete.
Prior precast concrete leave-in-place forms have been inefficient due to the lack of shear transfer between the precast concrete of the leave-in-place form and the poured concrete therein. Without the complete composite bond and shear transfer between the precast concrete form and the cast-in-place concrete therein, the combination is inefficient and uses excessive amounts of concrete and steel reinforcing.